


Sunflowers

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, dannymay2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay day 2: flowersDanny picks Valerie up for the spring dance.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: DannyMay2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing romance of any kind so please forgive me i tried

Danny fidgeted nervously, waiting at the door. It had been a few months since he and Valerie had broken up, but he still had decided to ask her to the spring dance anyway. He honestly had not expected her to say yes, but here he was, waiting outside her house, dressed up and with a bundle of flowers. He really liked Valerie, and he hoped she liked him too. He was pretty sure she had only broken up with him because she wanted to keep him safe. Maybe one day they could be an actual couple.

The door opened, and he looked up.

“ _ Wow. _ You look  _ gorgeous _ , Val.” he breathed, smiling. She wore a knee-length red dress, floofy layers from the waist down, with loose sleeves and gold accents, with her hair braided over her shoulder, still wearing her signature yellow headband.

“You think so?” she gave a shy smile, fidgeting with her hair a little bit. “I was worried it was too much for a silly school dance.”

“No, you’re perfect. Ah,  _ it’s _ perfect! It looks great, I mean.” Danny fumbled with his words. “Ah, these are for you. I though they suited you. And they even match your outfit!”

He held out a bouquet of sunflowers, taking one of the shorter ones and putting it under her headband. Valerie took the flowers from him.

“So, you gonna take me to the dance or what, you dork?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im just going to post these drabbles separately. it's just easier for me


End file.
